The synthesis of several new analogs of puromycin with enhanced stability toward enzymic and chemical hydrolysis is devised. Each of the analogs will be investigated in murine leukemia L1210 in vitro system and as potential substrates or inhibitors of ribosomal peptidyltransferase.